I Caught My Self
by Yellow Weed
Summary: I caught my self-Paramore's song/ Saat aku berusaha menahan diriku mengapa kamu ada? kenapa? kenapa bukan dulu? ahh / My first fict I hope you like it .
1. Chapter 1

I caught my Self

Down to you  
You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I  
Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something  
That I should've never thought  
Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something  
That I should've never thought of you of you

-Sakura POV-  
Brak~! Aku membanting badanku ke atas kasur. Kembali memikirkan kata-kata Ino tadi pagi: apa kau tidak merasa bahwa dia memperdayamu? Maksudku kau selalu care terhadapnya tapi ia tidak pernah membalasnya…. Hahh…Aku lelah. Lelah dengan semuanya. Sasuke, pasien & segalanya! Keadaan tidak berubah! Setelah perjuanganku selama ini, setelah pengorbananku selama ini…semua tetap begini. Yah kuakui posisiku dirumah sakit memang sedang naik, tapi tidak dihati Sasuke. Aku tetaplah seorang gadis penggangu. Aku lelah dengan semua ini. Usahaku mendekatinya, membawakannya bento setiap siang, memberikan perhatian ekstra saat dia terluka tak digubrisnya, sama sekali tidak dihargai. Mungkin aku sudah mengatakan padanya berulang kali bahwa aku mencintainya tapi ia tetap tak bergeming. Hhh…sudahlah! Aku lelah! Aku berhenti! Terserahkau mau apa Sasuke! Aku tidak perduli terhadapmu!

Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto-sensei  
I Caught My Self  
-sebenernya bukan song fict hanya mengangkut sedikit lirik karna terinspirasi-  
Sasu-Saku  
T (teens)  
Romance  
Happy Read

-Sasuke POV-  
Hhh…malam ini udara sangat dingin. Sedari pagi sudah turun hujan & belum berhenti sampai sekarang. Pohon Sakura itu membuatku teringat padanya, pohon yang ia tanam sembari berkata pohon ini kuberinama Sakura Haruno agar jika kau melihatnya kau selalu teringat akan aku . Hn…Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Namanya kembali teringat dikepalaku. Senyumnya, wajahnya & segalanya tentangnya! Aku hampir gila tentangnya. Setiap siang ia datang keruanganku & membawakanku bento, sudah sebulan ini terus begitu. Setiap aku terluka dia selalu menjagaku dengan baik, mengobatiku. Sudah berkali-kali ia berkata aishiteru & aku hanya mengacuhkannya. Kalau boleh jujur aku menyukainya. Sangat. Sejak dulu, sejak ciuman pertama kami. Sewaktu ujian keseimbangan saat kami berusia 12 tahun. Dan kini peristiwa itu sudah berlalu 12 tahun sudah. Sekembaliku dari balas dendam 5 tahun yang lalu dia adalah orang yang pertama yang melihatku & langsung memelukku. Aku senang. Aku memang mengacuhkannya tapi tapi tak berarti aku tak mencintainya bukan? Aku…mungkin suatu saat nanti akan mengatakan hal ini padanya.

-Normal POV-  
Gadis itu berjalan sendirian di pagi yang cerah di tengah keramaian Konoha. Rambut merah mudanya tersasak rapih, seragam dokter rumah sakit Konoha tampak dipegangya ditangan kanan sementara tangan satunya memegang satu tas kerja berisi dokumen. Pandanganya tampak segar, bukan segar seperti biasanya tapi segar seakan memiliki kehidupan baru. Ketika melewati sebuah toko bungan gadis itu berhenti sejenak lalu melambaikan tangan pada sahabatnya yang sedang menjuali bunga. Yang dilambaiipun tersenyum & melangkah kearahnya  
"ohayou Sakura-chan…"  
"ohayou! Tidak kerumah sakit?"  
"tidak, hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal…tumben kau tidak membawa bento?"  
"bento untuk siapa?"  
"Sasuke-lah!"  
"oh dia, tidak aku tidak membawakannya bento. Yasudah aku berangkat dulu ya, nanti bisa dimarahi Tsunade-sama lagi. Ja-ne…"  
"Ja—" sang sahabat-Ino hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat Sakura. Lalu kembali masuk ke tokonya. Sakura berjalan kearah Konoha Hospital yang sudah tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Saat masuk kedalam tak sengaja ia bertemu dengan Garra, temannya yang tinggal di Suna.  
"Garra?"  
"Sakura?"  
"apa kabar?"  
"baik. Kau sendiri?"  
"tidak terlalu hehe…sedang apa kau kemari? Menjenguk seseorang?"  
"yah~! Begitulah…Sasuke sakitkan? Aku kemari untuk menjenguknya."  
"oh…dia…ya memang…"  
"bagaimana kelanjutan hubunganmu denganya?"  
"sebatas teman saja. Ya sudah ya, aku duluan masih ada pekerjaan, sampaikan salamku pada Matsuri & semuanya. Ja-ne"  
"iya- ja" Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya keruangannya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai ia menemukan ruanganya, setelah menaruh tas dia segera memeriksa berkas-berkas. Matanya tertuju pada berkas berwarna biru dengan tulisan –Uchiha Sasuke- tulisan tangannya. Tak lama setelah membaca berkas-berkas Sakura meninggalkan ruangannya berjalan ke ruangan 064, ruang rawat Sasuke.

Krieet- seseorang membuka pintu. Lalu masuklah dia, orang yang paling aku tunggu hari ini.  
"bagaimana keadaanmu?"heh~! ada apa dengan dia? Kenapa tidak tersenyum? Kenapa tidak lembut seperti biasanya?  
"Sasuke-san?"hah~! San? Apa ini? Bukankah Kun untukku? Sejenak aku tercengang lalu segera menjawab pertanyaannya, dengan suara pelan  
"lebih baik. Tapi ada beberapa yang masih sakit."  
"wajar. Waktu penyembuhan normal memakan 4-5 hari, sedangkan kau baru 2 hari disini."  
"jadi kapan aku boleh pulang?"aku bertanya tanpa melihatnya  
"mungkin minggu depan…"  
"tap…tapi bukakah…biasanya hanya 3 hari?"  
"saat ini 4. baiklah, istirahat yang cukup & minum obatmu. Aku permisi."dia berkata tegas setelah memeriksaku dengan teleskop. Aneh! Dia aneh sekali! Greb! Aku menangkap pergelanganya, membuatnya menoleh  
"ada apa?"  
"kenapa? Kau terlihat aneh?"  
"aku biasa saja. Hanya saja kau lebih peka mungkin…"  
"ini serius."  
"maaf tapi aku masih punya pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan, ada pasien lain yang menungguku."dia melepas gengamanku dengan kasar, memberikan tatapan –lepaskan-aku padaku, membuatku melepas tanganya & membiarkannya berlalu. Ada apa dengannya?

-Chap 1 enough-

Hwah~! Halo semua saya Ka-chan, author baru! Yak ini adalah fict buatan saya, semoga semua suka, konfliknya belum keluar chapter depan saya usahakan. Yah sedikit bocoran I caught my self itu lagunya paramour, yang jadi OSTnya Twilight. Fict ini juga sebenarnya adalah ungkapan kejengkelan saya pada Mr If : Mr. Idiot Freak. Didedikasikan untuk teman-teman saya yang juga readers & juga author FFN. Ne Hatake Ichika & Shab (ga tau pen namenya).Oke lah kalau begitu akhir kata terimakasih sudah membaca & saya minta reviewnya.

Ps: Masukan boleh, flame ga!


	2. Chapter 2

Gadis itu melangkah seradukan sampai-sampai menabrak seseorang

"gomen-ne…"Sakura berkata sambil menundukan kepala

"ya…Sakura-chan…"  
"Hinata? Naruto?"  
"hehehe…"  
"kami datang menjenguk Sasuke, kau dokter penjaganya bukan…"  
"ya memang…tapi…er…sepertinya kalian masuk sendiri saja ya, aku masih ada urusan…"  
"hei! Tidak bisa begitu! Kau harus menemani kami!"  
"tap…"  
"ayolah Sakura-chan…"  
"ok…oke…"

"sakura-chan…"  
"ayo…"ternyata yang ditabraknya adalah Naruto & Hinata. Setelah dengan sedikit paksaan akhirnya Sakura mau menemani mereka ke kamar Sasuke

"Teme! "

Naruto belong Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei

I Caught My Self

-seperti keterangan di chap sebelumnya, bukan song fict just terinspirasi-

Sasu-Saku

T (teens)

Romance

Happy Read

Suara heboh Baka Dobe mengusikku, dari lamunan. Membuatku menoleh

-awalnya- dengan tampang jengkel lalu segera kurubah dengan tampang senang karena melihat ada Sakura diantara mereka. Dugaanku tepatkan dia kembali!

"bagaimana keadaanmu?"Dobe bertanya dengan nada normal

"lumayan, tapi dokterku agak galak hari ini jadi memburuk."kataku menyindir

"tch…"aku shocked! Ini pertama kalinya Sakura mendecih seperti itu, ada apa dengannya.

"kau kenapa Sakura?" baka dobe si Naruto ternyata juga menyadarinya

"tak apa, hanya sedikit lelah!"Sakura menjawab dengan penekanan pada kata lelah dan deaths glare padaku.

"dia aneh padaku sejak pagi. Ada masalah mungkin?"aku menjawab sok tak acuh

"tidak ada masalah & aku biasa saja, Sasuke-san" dia menatapku dingin.

"San? Tidak salah? Bukankah kun?"  
"kan memang san? Akukan tidak menyukai Sasuke"  
"kali..an…sed..ang ber…tengkar ya?"Hinata –pacar baka dobe- angkat bicara

"akusih merasa tidak ada masalah entah bagaimana Sakura."aku menjawab sekenanya

"sama."  
"lalu kenapa aneh begini?"  
"sudahlah Naruto, Hinata, aku mau keluar dulu masih banyak pasien yang mengunggu…"

"ya kalau itu maumu terserah…"  
"ya memang semua terserah aku-kan Sasuke?"  
"ya. Pergilah"  
"dengan senang hati" hei? Kaliamat apa barusan? Kaliamat 'dengan senang hati' saat disuruh pergi oleh-ku?

"sepertinya kau harus meminta maaf padanya…"  
"maaf?"  
"jujurlah, kau menyukainya kan?"

"ter…liha…t Sas..u…ke-san…"

"…"  
"sebelum keadaan tambah parah sebaiknya kau bertanya padanya. Kau lihat sikapnya tadi? Begitu aneh…"  
"ya aku tahu!"  
"lalu kenapa tidak bertanya?"  
"sudah…"  
"apa dia menjawab? Menjawab jujur maksudku."

"entahlah, aku tak tahu di jujur atau tidak."  
"sebaiknya kau tanya lagi, pakai perasaanmu itu!"  
"hn…"

"bagaimana keadaanmu?"  
"lumayan lah…"Naruto-dobe benar aku harus tahu jawaban sebenarnya

-Normal POV-

Uchiha bungsu itu duduk gelisah, tanganya sesekali memilin-milin benang merah jambu yamng mirip dengan rambut. Ya itu memang rambut & itu adalah rambut Haruno Sakura, orang yang ia sukai.

"sial~! "si Sasuke mengeram, otaknya benar-benar tidak bisa dibuat untuk bepikir apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia memang sudah bertanya pada Sakura tapi Sakura justru menggendikan bahu lalu pergi. Dia heran bukan kepalang pada gadisnya. Setelah cukup lama berpikir akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjalan ke ruangan Sakura.

_-in Sakura's room—_

Gadis berambut pink sedada itu terbelalak, ia tak percaya atas apa yang dikatakan mantan senseinya, Kakashi.

"sen-sei ber-canda kan?"Sakura masih ternganga.

"ya Sakura, aku menyukaimu, setulusnya."  
"ta-pi…"Sakura berpikir sejenak

"maukah kau menikah denganku?"Kakashi berlutut dihadapan Sakura, tanganya memegang kotak kaca berisi cincin. Sakura blushing, ini pertama kalinya ia dilamar & yang melamarnya adalah Hatake Kakashi senseinya. Sakura mengajak Kakashi bangkit. Gadis manis itu berusaha menepis kotak itu dengan pelan, perlahan ia bersandar di dada senseinya yang itu sesosok pria berambut hitam tampak mengintip di balik pintu, dia adalah Sai. Tok-tok. "dengan pelan Sai mengetuk pintu & membuat Sakura & Kakashi melepaskan pelukan mereka

"maaf menggangu, aku hanya mau menyampaikan laporan kesehatan-ku kepada Sakura-chan."  
"ah iya, tidak apa Sai. Laporanya aku terima"  
"dan-sedang apa Kakashi-san kemari?"  
" tidak sedang apa-apa, aku permisi dulu & tolong kau pikirkan baik-baik Sakura-chan."  
"ah- iy-a sen-sei."Sakura kembali blushing & Kakashi-pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Tanpa sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke melesak masuk dengan tak sopan membuat Sai langsung ngacir entah kemana & Sakura menatapnya kesal.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"aku mau bertanya padamu."

"katakan."

"apa yang terjadi sampai kau mengacuhkanku?"  
"tidak ada Sasuke! Tidak ada yang terjadi!"

"lalu kenapa kau mengacuhkanku? Kau...aku ada salah padamu?"

"kalau salah sih banyak, tapi bukan itu penyebabnya!"

"lalu apa?"

"aku akan...aku punya hubungan spesial dengan seseorang.."  
"..." Sasuke terbelalak, dia sama sekali tak menyangka Sakura akan berkata begitu. Spontan dia menghempaskan Sakura ke dinding

"jangan permainkan aku!" Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam

"tidak ada yang mempermainkanmu. Aku serius..."  
"kau jalang! Kau sama saja dengan gadis lain~!"  
"kau! Kau tahu seberapa lama aku menunggumu! Seberapa lama aku bersabar untukmu! Seberapa aku hu hu huu...dan kau? Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengacuhkanku? Menghancurkanku? Heh? Berkata aku ini jalang? Heh? Apa itu balasanmu? Hah? Aku lelah Sasuke! Lelah! Aku menyerah!"Sakura mengempaskan balik tubuh Sasuke lalu beralu pergi dengan mata berlinang air mata, langkahnya berhenti sejenak lalu berkata

"aku akan menikah dengan Kakashi-sensei. Kami berpacaran." Kemudian meniggalkan Sasuke yang mengakui kebodohannya.

-chap 2 enough-

Chap 2 is up~ semoga ada yang suka. Yah chap ini dibuat dengan susah payah mengingat banyak yang review *sebenernya ga terlalu banyak cuman 5, tapi untuk seekor ?*? newbie itu banyak*, mungkin chap depan ga bakal bisa updet cepet. Bulan puasa membuat saya berhati-hati dalam berfantasi, hehe…jangan sampai fantasinya nyasar ke M *biasanya suka nyasar-digaplok-*. Tapi sepertinya chap 3 bakal cepet kok, sekitar sabtu-mingguan. Banyak yang kasih saran katanya ada beberapa kalimat yang ga dimulai huruf kapital sama ga ada disclaimernya, ini neh udah Ka-chan benerin. Thank you so much buat yang udah review & kasih saran, masukan kalian ngebuat aku tambah maju! Terakhir, sekali lagi arigatou & mind to review more? *ga pinter bahasa Inggris tapi sok keminggris, maapkan kalo ada salah kata*, salam~ Ka-chan!


End file.
